


Grown Adults Wearing Underwear Over their Tights

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [82]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint bitches to Nat, Gen, High School AU, Nat is evil, Teen!Clint, Tony wanted to buy out the whole graduation and hand out free tickets but pepper wouldn't let him, kid!Clint, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat lets it slip that someone is graduating High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Adults Wearing Underwear Over their Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi! I love your stories where Clint is about 19 and a lot younger than the rest of the Avengers! Could you maybe do a story where Natasha accidently on purpose lets slip that Clint's high school graduation is coming up and he can't believe how much they all care and want to go?

When you think Avengers, you think several grown adults in tight costumes fighting overgrown science experiments for the good of the world. For the most part, you would be correct. However, there is a small faction of the Avengers that have barely passed puberty. 

His name is Clint Barton. 

He is a Senior at Manhattan Bridges High School. 

He has a 4.0 GPA, he’s valedictorian, the head of the archery team, and in several other clubs and teams. 

Well, actually, that was only one part of him. The other part was Hawkeye: World’s Greatest Marksman and youngest member of the Avengers team. 

Clint splits his time between school and work, and surprisingly it’s gone over pretty well. Until recently. 

Clint was graduating in less than 2 weeks, and Natasha Romanova (the evil woman that she was) had spilled the beans to the rest of the team. 

 

*******

“Congratulations Young Archer!!” 

Clint blinked and looked up at Thor, “What?” 

“Natasha has told us all that you will be graduating from High school! Congratulations are in order, and Stark is already ordering the tickets!” 

Clint blinked again, “Can you uhm… Excuse me…. For a moment?” 

“Of course” 

Clint nodded to Thor and escaped the room they were in, already rushing to go find Nat so he could kill her. Or well, whine at her anyway. Killing the Black Widow wasn’t actually feasible, and neither was beating her in a fight. 

So a good bitch session would just have to do. 

 

~

“But it’s embarrassing!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “How?”

“Because... like... You’re my teammates and stuff! Stark is buying tickets already!!” Clint almost wailed. 

Natasha sighed, “You’re acting like a child Clint. Why wouldn’t you want everyone there to see you graduate? Everyone else has family going...”

Clint opened his mouth, the snapped it shut, his cheeks turning red. 

Before Natasha could say another word, Clint ran from the room to go hide in the vents. 

 

*******

Clint’s hands were shaking as he held the tiny index cards in them. 

“And so... as we go on into the rest of lives, let’s make a promise. Right here, and right now. It doesn’t matter who you are, what you are, or how people perceive you to be. Anyone can be a hero if they try hard enough, just like anyone can be a villain. Let;s all be heroes, and save the world together, for the future. Who’s with me?”

Slowly raising his head after his speech, Clint was shocked when the whole place started cheering at the top of their lungs. 

And the greatest offenders? The biggest heroes themselves. 

Clint could see Stark and Thor jumping up and down, wolf-whistling as Pepper and Jane looked on in fond amusement. Steve and Bucky were grinning like mad, and holding up their thumbs. Natasha and Bruce were more resigned, but still had bright smiles on their faces. 

Even Phil Coulson and Nick Fury were there, and though both were stone-faced, Clint could see the light in their eyes. 

Nodding to his classmates, Clint stepped down from the podium and on went the ceremony. 

 

~

“Clint Barton!”

Clint blushed once more as the hoots and hollers came from his cheering section as he climbed onto the stage to get his diploma.

Hawk gripped his principal’s hand tight in his, and turned to smile at the camera (and the several others that he knew Tony and Pepper had trained on him). 

He wished he could say that he was embarrassed, had in fact said as much to his friends. 

But he really wasn’t. 

Every hoot and holler, every “Tony, sit down!”, every “That’s my boy!” shout from Steve and Bucky, it all added up to something great. 

To someone caring about Clint. 

To someone caring and loving Clint just like he had always wanted. 

It made Clint all warm and gooey inside. 

 

******

“Alright punk, it’s your graduation day - what do you want to do?”

Clint wrinkled his nose and pushed Tony’s hand away that had been messing up his hair. “I don’t know... Pizza sounds good”

“Pizza?!”

“Shut up Stark. Pizza it is”

“Cool” 

 

~

“You guys weren’t supposed to know about my graduation” Clint said later that night. 

“Why? You embarrassed?” Bucky said with an eyebrow up.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “No... Just thought you guys wouldn’t want to come. Didn’t want to bother you, ‘s all”

Everyone’s happy smiles fell as soon as the words popped out of Clint’s mouth. 

Embarrassed, Clint turned his gaze back to his food and continued eating. 

“Clint... Look at me” Steve said quietly. 

Clint looked up. 

“You know we took you in off of the streets 5 years ago, and have never regretted that ever” Steve continued. “We are so proud of everything you’ve done, and we wouldn’t have missed something this important in your life for the world. Understand?”

Clint gulped and looked at everyone’s serious expressions. “Yeah... I understand that now”

Natasha grinned, “Good”

And promptly shoved marinara sauce into Clint’s hair. 

“OH THIS IS WAR”

“FOOD FIGHT BITCHES!”

“Tony, you can’t say bitches in public - YOU DID NOT JUST THROW PEPPERONI AT ME”

“Hell yeah I did”

 

*******

_A month later.  
_

“Congratulations Young Archer on being accepted into Yale!”

“NAT YOU BITCH, I WANTED TO TELL EVERYONE”

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
